Innocence
by Sairahiniel SakuraAeris1497
Summary: Felix has had a strange dream about a girl he's never met and is conflicted until he meets the girl for himself. Just who is she and how is she of any value to Peter, Felix, or the Lost Boys? Why is she even in Neverland and what's her purpose? Find out in this tale of innocent love from Neverland. Rated M for adult themes in future chapters.
1. Strange Dream & Pinocle of Innocence

Chapter 1: Strange Dream & Pinocle of Innocence

All good things start with a dream, and any achiever will tell you so. There are dreams that deal with occupations or goals, wishes or desires, but there are some dreams that foreshadow your fate or make no sense whatsoever. Some dreamers make their dreams a reality while some dreamers do nothing until their dreams start becoming a reality. For one, young man, these kinds of dreams, these unexpected coincidences in dream form, were an understatement and no exception.

Nightfall was upon a dark, beautiful jungle of trees and creatures, seen only by the rays of moonbeams above in the shining, night sky. As the night dragged on, the moon seemed to become attracted to a small camp of boys as they lay sleeping, two boys keeping watch nearby. In one tent, a young man laid in his bedroll, sleeping peacefully as a dream came to his teenage mind. The man was tall and lanky with dirty blonde hair, fair skin, and grayish green eyes but handsome nonetheless, and yes, his name was Felix. He laid there on the soil, sleeping in his bedroll as he saw a dream that made no sense and yet held some sort of power to it.

His eyes squinted while closed as the image of a young woman, no older than himself, stared into the distance with an expression of fear and innocence as she tried to use the waist-deep water in a nearby lake to cover herself and clean her wounds. Her ragged clothes were ripped from her collar down, revealing her body just barely, so she desperately tried to cover up to hide herself. Literally, she wanted to curl up into a ball and hide from the world, and it was evident in her face that she was greatly frightened by something or someone, but as a hand was extended out to her, Felix was seen in his own dream, giving the girl a reassuring smile as if to say, 'It's okay. I won't hurt you. You're safe now.' without words. The girl looked up at Felix in awe before she hesitantly took his hand, smiling. Felix shot up, sweat covering his lean body as he tried to catch his breath. He didn't know why these images were shown to him, but he figured there had to be a reason or else these images would not have appeared. Felix pondered on his dream before making a decision: Go back to sleep & speak with Peter about it. Pan would know for Pan knew pretty much anything you wished to know, and his advice was definitely needed to solve Felix's dilemma.

Felix woke up just before sunrise the next morning, stretching before heading into the woods to hunt something for his and the Lost Boys' breakfast. Felix did manage to catch a black boar and bring it back to his camp, but as they indulged in the pig's meat, Peter gave Felix a glance and motioned the older boy to come into his tent. Felix obeyed loyally and followed Pan until the immortal boy smirked, "My, what a dilemma you have. Strange, how dreams can reveal so much..."

"I never told you about that."

"Have you forgotten that I know everything, especially the thoughts, desires, and emotions of those in my domain? I know what you saw."

"I haven't forgotten, Master, but I don't know what my dream means."

"You saw a young girl."

"Yes, but the dream showed me someone I had never met. What does this mean?"

"Well, I have a feeling that your dream may come true, at least the truest believers believe so. You may learn what your dream means soon enough."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Why should I? Just think of your dream as an adventure just waiting for you, and then you'll see its meaning." Peter smirked as he placed a hand on Felix's shoulder, causing the latter to nod in agreement, "Understood, Master...I guess I'll go scouting for any new arrivals or intruders."

"You're dismissed." Peter nodded before he shooed Felix away so the elder Lost Boy could scout around. Felix grabbed his club and weapons, slinging the club onto his shoulder like cave man as he made his way into the deep jungles of Neverland. As Felix paced through the woods, he pondered about Pan's words and his dream, not knowing how to deal with both until a blood-curdling scream interrupted his thoughts. Curious yet alert, he sprinted to the source of the noise as he reached a tree, seeing from its branches, a young girl trying to run from an adult male, only to trip against a loose tree root on the ground. This caused her to try and crawl away, but this only excited the adult as he advanced on her, climbing on top of the innocent girl as she tried to scream for help. The man cackled at her pleas as he gripped her ragged dress roughly, tearing the fabric apart from collar to the edge of her clothing, causing the girl to thrash about and scream as tears streamed down her face. Felix knew that this man was trouble, and judging from the girl's expressions, she needed help. Thinking quickly, Felix drew his bow and loosed the string, a clean shot striking the adult in the back. The girl watched, perplexed, before she released herself from the adult male's grip and ran off, grabbing her dress as she ran into the lake, thinking another man had killed her attacker to now go after her.

Felix hopped from the tree and grabbed the adult by the neck, twisting it to the side as he broke it, making sure that this monstrous adult wouldn't harm another girl, or child, again. Felix then turned his attention to the frightened girl as he saw her hiding in the lake, trying to clean off her wounds and hide her exposed body as Felix neared the lake. The girl jumped as she tried to swim away, but a wall of stone and young man surrounded her escape routes, and this frightened her greatly. She felt so exposed and sinful at how easily her innocence could be taken away, and she just wanted to hide from the world. Plus, she had a young man, about her same age, scanning her body, so she was even more afraid. First, a middle-aged, adult male tried to harm her and she could barely hold her own against him, but now she was faced with a young man with much more stamina and strength and this frightened her.

Felix tried not to appear threatening to the girl, but once he took a closer glance at her, he noticed that she reminded him of the girl from his dream. Correction, she **WAS** the girl from his strange dream the night before, and he now started to see why the dream came to him. He was supposed to save this girl before a man, an adult male, harmed her; it all made perfect sense now! The girl still appeared frightened as Felix inched closer to her in an attempt to talk to her, trying not to scare her as she shook with paralyzingly fear, "Hush, child. You're safe...It's okay, I won't hurt you."

The young girl stared into Felix's green eyes with her blue ones as she shivered in fear, "Is he... dead?"

"Yes, I killed him. He tried to hurt you, an innocent child and a girl to be quite clear."

"T-Thank you...I don't know how to thank you for your help."

"Hearing you say 'thank you' will suffice...Who was that man?"

The girl's face contorted into complete horror and fear as she closed her eyes solemnly, "I don't want to talk about him...My memories of him, even the very mention of his name or face, frighten and anger me."

"Then, I won't force you to tell me anything."

"What's your name?"

"Felix...What about you? Could I ask your name?"

"W-Wren...My name is Wren."

Felix pondered the name as he repeated the girl's name, "...Wren...It's lovely."

"Thank you." Wren blushed before Felix extended his hand out to her, causing Wren to shoot the latter a confused look as he gave her a reassuring smile and said, "I'm not gonna harm you, so you have nothing to fear...Come with me, and I'll make sure you stay safe. No one will ever harm you again."

Wren gave Felix another perplexed stare before she smiled, revealing dimples and a white smile, as she took the man's hand before she back-stepped into the water and looked down at her torn clothes. Felix saw what was bothering her and took off his cloak, wrapping the dark clothing around Wren's body as she shivered from the icy water and chilly, jungle air, blushing lightly as Felix wrapped a brotherly, gentle arm around her trembling form.

The young man led the girl back to the camp, but as the two walked, he scanned Wren's petite body and took in every detail. Wren's dark brown hair was long, touching the small of her back, yet beautiful and silky as it cascaded in wavy ripples, her eyes were innocently blue to match her heart-shaped face, light olive skin tone, and her proportionate body, and she always held a solemn yet hopeful, forgiving gaze as she fixed her attention to the lights of a campfire in the distance (In other words, think Jodelle Ferland in 2013 with blue eyes). Before reaching the lights of the fires, Felix warned his guest of some rules of the camp, "I have a master, so try not to get me in trouble. Only speak when spoken to and don't talk back to my master. If you'd like to see a temper, just infuriate my master and you'll see what I mean."

"O-Okay..." Wren nodded as she tightened the cloak around herself, causing Felix to grasp her tighter in an act of protection as the two strolled into the camp. The Lost boys turned, perplexed, to see Felix with a soaking wet, scared girl dressed in only a ripped, ragged dress and his cloak as he lead her to Pan, who seemed pleased by her arrival. Pan strolled beside the girl as he scanned her before he smirked, "Well, it seems you got yourself into a pickle. Did Felix have a little too much fun while scouting?"

The girl shook her head as she stated, "No, he saved me...from a man, an adult male." Pan and the boys literally bulged out their eyes as they heard her finish her utterance, sneering in disgust at the adult before Peter went back to his happy-go-lucky demeanor, "Well, now, good to hear one of my own saved someone as fair as you...You got a name?"

"I'm Wren." The innocent girl giggled as she tried not to blush in front of Felix's master.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Ah, still a child, I see. That means you're still up for adventures and games, right?"

"Sure. I love a good game."

"Excellent...Oh, dear. Seems you suffered through a lot, especially your ragged clothes," Peter gasped as the girl bowed her head in shame before the immortal leader smirked, "...Not to worry, dear. I'm sure we could find extra clothes for you. Felix, take Wren to my tent and find her something more suitable to wear. Wouldn't want our guest to catch cold, right?"

"As you wish, Master."

"I-I can stay?!" Wren gasped as Peter laughed, "Yes. Why not?"

"Thank you. All of you have been so kind to me, and I really appreciate it." Wren thanked the boys as Peter scoffed, "Please, a pretty girl like you deserves to be treated with respect after what you suffered. Now, go and get dressed for the ceremony. After all, you're our guest, and everyone knows how we greet a new guest."

"O-Okay..." Wren nodded before she and Felix headed towards Peter's tent. Felix left the tent to allow Wren some moments of privacy as she stripped down naked and searched through a chest inside Peter's tent. Among the many dresses and such inside the chest, Wren became attached to boots, brown trousers, a dark cloak similar to Felix's, and a green tank top trimmed with leaves and brown thread. A necklace was hung loosely around her neck, something of special, sentimental value to her, as she finished dressing herself before she exited the tent, twirling around in her new attire as she giggled, "What do you think?"

"Nice. You look beautiful." Felix stuttered as Wren ran her hand over Felix's covered chest and giggled, "Thanks." Felix just stood there for a moment, paralyzed with confusion until the music of Peter's pipes caught his attention, causing the boys to dance as Wren watched. Although she could only hear the music faintly, she still heard its beautiful sound and joined into the dance despite the fact that she was a girl. The boys saw Wren join them, so they cheered her on as she twirled around the fire, her brown, almost black, hair flapping in the air and body leaping into the air as she spun around and danced with the grace of an Irish step-dancer. Peter smiled as he played his panpipes while Felix and the others hooted and cheered the girl on until Peter quit playing. Everyone clapped together at their dance as they caught their breathes, marveling at how fluently they danced, how fluently Wren danced even when she could just barely hear the melodies of Peter's panpipes. Peter was just as surprised as the others were at how she could hear the pipes, but it didn't matter much, especially when sleep took over the group's minds.

With happy hearts and wishes of good fortune to them and Pan, everyone soon departed to bed in their tents. Nightfall was the only time that separated Wren from her rescuer, Felix, but she hoped he'd appear in her dreams that night or in real life the next day. As Felix and Wren bid each other goodnight, the two exchanged smiles with one another before going to their separate tents, thinking of each other on the way there. For the first time in Felix's young life, he finally felt some form of peace, not that he didn't enjoy living with Pan and the Boys, but something told him that maybe this girl was meant to be found by him and maybe, just maybe, there was more to her than met the eye. Pondering on this information, Felix thought about Wren one last time before sleep took over his mind, lulling him to dream and dream hard about her...about Wren...


	2. Crossing Over

Chapter 2: Crossing Over

**AN: I like the name 'Flint' for the unnamed, dark-skinned Lost Boy in Once Upon a Time, so I plan to use it, however I will give credit to Knightrunner on since they had the name for that character first. Also, I'm not plagiarizing from them or the creators of Once Upon a Time; this story is not for profit and this story was created from my own mind. Please follow, favorite, review, & enjoy! :)**

It was before sunrise before Felix awoke. Stretching once again to make his limbs of any use to him later that day, he dressed his bare-chested self before heading outside. He immediately started making a campfire while Wren rose from her slumber, stretching as soon as she was outside her tent. She blinked her sapphire orbs innocently before gazing into Felix's green ones, "Oh! Good morning, Felix."

"Good morning, Wren. Sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks for asking. What about you?"

"The same as I do every night: Good..." Felix answered before casting his gaze to his chores, trying to mask a creeping blush as Wren smiled at him, "Whatcha doing?"

"Making breakfast for the camp."

"May I help?"

"Well, if you insist...You could gather some wild berries for us. Choose the red ones only, they're good, but don't choose the blue berries. Blue ones are poisonous."

"Red, good. Blue, bad. I'll remember." Wren saluted as Felix tossed her a bowl, causing Wren to skip off into the woods to collect the juicy fruit while Felix finished making breakfast for the group. Felix couldn't help but snicker at the girl's innocence as he finished his chores before she came trotting back, berries in the bowl. Felix inspected the bowl's contents before he ruffled Wren's hair with a smirk, "Excellent job. Keep following my advice and you'll know these shores like the back of your hand."

"I appreciate you and the others trying to help me. It really means a lot to me since I'm unfamiliar with the land. I've only been here for a couple days, ever since 'he' brought me here."

"You mean the man I killed?"

"Yes. He brought me here against my will by, and I tried to fight back, but I wasn't strong enough...I'm sorry if I'm bringing my personal problems into your life; it's not my intention."

"It may be personal, but I don't mind. Just do anything it takes to get it off your chest."

"Okay..." Wren nodded before Peter snuck up behind the innocent girl, wrapping his arms sweetly around her neck as she screamed in surprise. Peter started to laugh as Wren tried to calm herself down, "Good morning, scaredy cat. Scared of a young chap, Wren?"

Wren pouted as she death-glared Peter, "I wasn't scared. I just thought...I heard intruders nearby and was trying to alert you to their presence."

"Uh-huh, okay."

"...That was a good one, Peter. I'll be sure to punish you for that later if you don't behave yourself." Wren smirked as the Boys chanted, "Ooo!" Peter put up his hands as if to surrender as he smirked, "Yes, Mother."

"Boy, you're asking for it...Would you prefer the beating stick or the crossbow?"

"Whatever you wish, Mother...But, we'll continue this later. Don't just sit their with rumbling bellies, lads. Eat up, for we got a big day ahead of us...Felix, you and Wren will go scouting and hunting alongside Flint. The rest of you will train."

"Yes, Master." The Boys answered while Wren nodded and answered, "Yes, Peter."

"Now, that's what I love to hear..." Peter smirked as he and the Boys ate alongside Wren. Wren conversed with the Boys as if she were one of them and even spoke with Felix's dark-skinned partner, Flint, who was very kind to her. Although Flint was very kind and handsome, Wren preferred the company of Felix even when he was silent or even eerily grim. Once breakfast was concluded, Flint, Felix, and Wren prepared to go into the forest when Flint handed Wren a crossbow and quiver of arrows, replying, "You'll need these for scouting and hunting. Never know when an intruder or animal will strike."

Wren felt the wooden texture with her delicate digits as she grinned in admiration, "Thank you. I've always wanted a bow of my own."

"Then, I guess this is your lucky day. It's yours." Felix smiled as Wren smiled, showing her white, dimpled smile as she laughed, "Thanks." The three grabbed the remainder of their belongings before heading into the thick, green patches of jungle to scout around the island and hunt.

After several hours journey, no new intruders were found upon the island, so the trio decided to hunt instead until sunset. After setting an animal trap containing food and waiting in the woods, a large rabbit appeared, eating some of the green leaves placed in the trap, Flint shot at the animal as it cried out in pain, dying slowly as the trio raced down to bag their catch. Before Flint could place the dying animal into his sack, Felix stopped him as they both watched Wren kneel down to the animal's level. Wren made gentle eye contact with the poor creature, knowing it would die in a few moments as she placed a gentle hand upon its forehead and whispered, "May you cross over into the next world safely, my friend. You shall surely be reunited with your friends and family, and your physical body shall be put to good use...Farewell and sweet dreams, dear creature." Wren shed a few silent tears before kissing the forehead of the furry rabbit and standing to allow Flint to bag his catch. Flint felt a little guilty about bagging the rabbit, but he did so anyway as Felix spoke to Wren, "You're crying...Why?"

"I cry all the time, just as all those who are hurt do. What's so different about my tears?"

"You see an animal die so you can be clothed and fed, and yet you feel regret. Why?"

"I...Everyone has a family and friends in one way, shape, or form, so when I saw the life of this rabbit being taken, it saddened me to actually see someone die with my own eyes. This creature probably had a family, friends, maybe children of its own and we killed it...However, you're right. We'll put it to good use since we can't give the creature its life back, but it still saddens me."

"It seems you value life."

"Why not? It's the only proof of your existence and identity, so why not enjoy and cherish it?...Besides, I think doing what I did helped our furry friend cross over."

"What do you mean 'cross over'?" Flint asked as Wren turned her attention to the dark-skinned boy, "...Everything and everyone dies at one time or another. My job is to help those deceased cross over into the next life so they can rest in peace, and my job will be mine forever until I cross over myself."

"How do you help creatures cross over?" Felix questioned as Wren thought carefully before answering, "I've never told anyone about this, so can you keep a secret unless Peter wishes to know?"

"Yes."

"...I can communicate with these creatures by hearing, feeling, and speaking to them. I have my Empath abilities and my sweet demeanor to help me convince the creatures to cross over, and I use both of my powers to my advantage. I can gain valuable information from the spirits and I can use that information to help me."

"Now, I see it! You're an Empath and a ghost talker!" Felix gasped as Flint gave the blonde a look of awe and confusion. Wren only giggled with a gentle smirk as she nodded, "Yes, how did you know?"

"I've heard of those abilities before, so I just knew as soon as you described your powers. I think it's amazing...to have someone with such powers among us."

"You promise not to tell anyone but Peter?"

"We promise. Felix and I can keep a secret." Flint grinned as Wren laughed, "Thanks...Now, let's head back." The group hurried back with their catch just as the sun began to set in the distance, creating a curtain of pink and orange light upon the island as the trio made their way back to their camp. Once they had returned, Peter asked to speak with the trio while the rest of the Boys started making a fire in the center of camp.

Peter and the trio went inside the Master's tent and closed the front of the tent before Peter smirked, "So, seems we have a special one among us...A lost girl with more to her than meets the eye. What about it, Wren? What's the secret? You a witch, fairy, mermaid, or something else I should know about?"

Wren took a breath before answering the leader, "...I have powers, Peter. Powers that allow me to communicate with the dead as well as feel and experience the emotions of others, dead or alive."

"Ooo, an Empath and ghost talker! Now, that's what I call a treasure! You sure know how to pick them, Felix. Well done!"

"Pleased to oblige, Master." Felix bowed as Wren watched before asking, "So, I am of great value to you?"

"With a gifted person like yourself around, we could gain great information from those who have passed...Of course you're of some value to us, powers or no powers! Anyone would be lucky to have a treasure like you around, and anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool."

"I guess..."

"You're all dismissed, for I shall play much more merry music, if all of you are ready to listen." Peter laughed as he exited the tent with the trio, pulling out his pipes to play again as the boys danced around the fire.

The night went on just as it had the night before, Wren dancing with the Boys around the fire as the music of Peter's panpipes filled the air. After hours of dancing, everyone rested their legs and caught their breath before one boy asked, "Can Wren sing?"

"Oh, I-" Wren tried to protest before the boys ad-libbed, "Oh, come on, Wren...There's gotta be some music to your voice if you can hear Pan's pipes...You can do it, so don't be shy...Sing! Sing! Sing!"

Wren looked to Peter and Felix on her sides for help before she rose from her seat, causing the boys to cheer and clap as she shyly stood still. She placed her hands behind her back like a choir kid as she thought of a song, coming up short as she asked, "Umm...Any requests?"

The Boys thought about song choices before some of them raised their hands, and like a school teacher, Wren called upon one of them to come up, whisper the song into her ear, and allow her to sing it. Wren liked the song choice that the boy she chose gave her as she giggled, "I just want to warn you that I'm not perfect, so please don't be angry with me if my voice is off."

The boys encouraged her to song before Wren walked over to Peter and whispered the song to him, allowing him to prepare to play his panpipes to harmonize with her voice. Wren took a deep breath, cleared her throat of potential debris, and nodded for Peter to play his instrument as she played hers. The notes of Peter's pipes danced on the wind as Wren opened her mouth to sing:

(Credit to Original Creators & Singers)

Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin  
Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin  
Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom

[Chorus:]  
Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin  
Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin  
Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom  
Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán

I wish I was on yonder hill  
'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill  
Until every tear would turn a mill

I'll sell my rod, I'll sell my reel  
I'll sell my only spinning wheel  
To buy my love a sword of steel

[Chorus]

I'll dye my petticoats, I'll dye them red  
And 'round the world I'll beg my bread  
Until my parents shall wish me dead

[Chorus 3X]

As the song dragged on, Felix swayed with the melody of Wren's voice because to his young yet perceptive ears, her voice was perfect despite the fact that she wasn't perfect, no one is. Wren finished out the notes of her song before she bowed her head, waiting to be booed by the boys only to instead hear standing ovations that included hooting, clapping, and cheering that seemed to rattle the trees. Wren giggled at the camp's reaction to her voice before she bowed as any stage performer would, with grace and beauty as a smile formed upon her face and Felix's. Once the night had gone on for long enough, the Boys and Wren departed to bed until morning. In the dreams of those who were there this night, the melody of Wren's song would stay with them forever...

**AN: This is Sairahiniel SakuraAeris1497! If you can guess the song and artist I used in this story, I'll let you suggest what happens in a chapter in my story since I'm starting to run out of ideas even though I just started. The first one to guess gets to suggest the chapter, and they may even suggest a chapter title. Thanks and please enjoy and review!**


	3. Wren's Exorcism

Chapter 3: Wren's Exorcism

Wren was sleeping peacefully in her tent when she felt a light force shaking her awake. Wren stirred lightly before she moaned, "Five more minutes..."

"I'm sorry, Sleeping Beauty, but we're going on a nature hike and everyone's going. We need to eat and walk to the lake."

Wren woke up and smiled at Felix as she yawned, "What lake?"

"The one Peter chooses. Morning, Nightingale."

"Morning, Fe-Nightingale?!"

"Your singing voice is like that of a bird and it's lovely."

"Oh, well...Thank you. Now, let's go start the day, Felix!" Wren grinned before she exited her tent to help make breakfast. Felix chuckled at Wren's mannerisms before helping her fix breakfast, clean up, and head out to go on the hike.

The group of boys, along with one girl, walked for a while to get to the lake until Peter revealed the destination. When Wren got there, her face contorted into a face full of horror as she realized that the lake was the place where her innocence was almost stolen and it was also the place where she and Felix first met. She had mixed feelings about this place, but Peter smirked, "I know it brings back painful memories, but you must have a sense of adventure to overcome your fear. Trust me."

Wren conquered her fear, took a deep breath, and watched her male friends enter the lake as they stripped down to dark shorts while Wren went behind a tree to change into a cloth wrapped around her breasts and dark shorts to match her friends. To the boys, she looked 'hot,' but to Felix, she looked absolutely beautiful. Wren 'cannon-balled' into the water, soaking the boys in her path as they all horse played around in the lake, playing 'chicken fight' and 'Marco Polo' together. After a while, Wren started to float in the water, resting her body before she went under the water.

Wren figured Peter or one of the other Boys was playing around, so she tried to fight the person who was pushing her under...However, she soon realized no one was pushing her under except herself. Wren tried to scream, but the water muffled her cries for help as she spasmed in the lake. All too soon, Wren's vision started to cloud up and her breathing slowed down, so Wren believed that she was dying before she faintly heard a cry, "Breathe...Breathe, Wren, please."

Wren remained stiff as a board until she spasmed and coughed for air, water spilling out of her throat as she shook. Felix braced Wren's back as she coughed before a Lost Boy screamed at her, "What were you thinking? Were you trying to get yourself killed, you stupid girl?!"

"Don't yell her," Felix retorted in a shout as he snarled, "It wasn't her fault, so stop screaming at her!"

"It wasn't me. It was a male spirit and...h-he tried to kill me." Wren trembled as Felix turned to her gently, "I thought you could only communicate with spirits."

"No, spirits can hurt people to...Sometimes, spirits don't want help from people like me or spirits just want to hurt people, especially those that can hear and see them. People like you are safe because you can't sense spirits but people like me can, therefore, I'm in more danger than you. This spirit definitely had a lot of hate for me, so he wished to kill me."

"Well, he won't hurt you as long as I'm here. My shadow can detect spirits and unloved children, therefore, it will fight the spirit if it tries to hurt you, okay?" Peter replied as Wren nodded. Peter watched the innocent girl before he instructed Felix to do something, "Felix, take yourself and Wren back to her tent. From this day forward until this spirit is defeated, we will host the 'Moonlight Vigil' for Wren...You two are dismissed, but the rest of you need to get firewood and food for dinner."

Felix and Wren headed back to the camp after Felix retrieved Wren's clothes. Felix clutched Wren to him for warmth and safety as they walked in silence, shadowed by the trees and setting sun. Wren looked up at Felix and saw that he was solemn and worried for her, so Wren just kept quiet until they made it back to camp. Once there, Wren asked Felix, "What's a 'Moonlight Vigil?'"

Felix looked up at Wren before answering, "It's Peter's special name for a night watch. When one of us became sick or seriously injured, we would host a Moonlight Vigil so that one of us could watch the sick or injured while everyone else slept. Flint and I were the oldest, so we usually watched over the younger Boys."

"That's sweet of you."

"Well, it's time you get some sleep. You've had a long day." Felix replied as he lead Wren back to the her tent, placed her clothes beside her bed, and covered her up with a blanket before exiting the tent, only to be stopped by the girl. Wren looked up at Felix with pleading eyes as she grabbed his arm in fear and whispered, "Please, can you stay with me?"

Felix said nothing but looked at Wren, feeling sorry for her as she looked up at him in fear of being hurt by the spirit again. Felix placed a gentle hand upon her cheek as he replied, "I'm not going anywhere. Peter put me in charge of you, so I'll look after you...Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

Felix laid down beside Wren as she nodded and yawned, resting herself against his rock-hard abs as she snuggled into him. Felix wrapped a protective arm around the girl as he watched over her for several hours until he too fell asleep.

It seemed like forever before Felix snapped awake, a faint noise disturbing his peaceful slumber. Felix rose from his position and sat up, scanning the room for possible causes of the noise until he looked down and saw Wren shaking and whimpering. Felix lightly shook Wren and called out her name as she struggled against, scratching his wrists with her sharp 'claws' as she screamed, "No, please, stop! Stop hurting me, help! Someone help me!"

"Wren, it's okay! Wake up, please wake up!"

"Let go of me! Don't, stop, please stop! You're hurting me! STOP!"

"Wren, wake up!"

"No, please, no! NO!" Wren screamed before Peter and his shadow burst into the tent, scaring off a black spirit as it fled the flimsy tent; Peter snarled at the spirit before he commanded his shadow to circle the tent and keep an eye out for the dark spirit. Wren sobbed against Felix as she woke up, clutching onto him and apologizing for hurting him as he tried to comfort her. Felix placed chaste kisses onto the girl's brunette locks as he stroked the silky strands and shushed her, causing Peter to become concerned as he asked, "Is she okay?"

Felix comforted Wren some more before he answered his master, "She's okay. That spirit tried to hurt her, even in her sleep. It seems that it can attack her in her dreams too."

"Indeed...My shadow and I will keep a sharp eye on that spirit in case it comes back, and when it does, I'll kill it."

"It was him! It was the man that tried to hurt me, that's who the spirit was! I just know it!" Wren cried as Felix asked, "What man? You mean the one I killed?"

"The spirit that attacked me at the lake and in my dream, it was him! He's trying to kill me!"

Peter looked on in anger before he hissed, "Then I guess I'll take great pleasure in killing that spirit. No one harms my 'friends' and gets away with it, not when Peter Pan is still alive...I'll leave you two alone." Peter glanced at the couple one last time before he exited the tent.

Felix held Wren for a few moments, not wanting to let her go before he whispered, "You still need rest, so sleep."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can, Wren."

"I can't, not with 'him' trying to hurt me. I can't ever escape him, not even when he's dead!" Wren exclaimed before she started to cry silent tears into her hands, causing Felix to grab her hands and make her look at him. Felix stared into Wren's sapphire eyes with his green as he wiped her tears away, consoling her, "Nothing and no one will harm you, not even a spirit. Peter and his shadow will make sure of that, and the Boys and I will too. Wren, you're safe as long as I'm here, so please rest. I'm here now, and I'll always be here."

"You promise?"

"I promise..."

Wren yawned before she rested against Felix's chest and closed her eyes, whispering, "You've always made me feel safe, so thank you..." Felix watched over Wren before he kissed Wren's forehead and laid himself down to sleep, knowing that he, Peter, and Peter's shadow would keep the innocent girl safe...


	4. Healing Hands

Chapter 4: Healing Hands

It had been several days since Wren's encounter with the deadly spirit of the man who tried to hurt and kill her, and this was taking a toll on poor Wren's body. Wren was tired all the time and was very paranoid, almost fidgety, about having another attack in her sleep or while she was doing daily routines. Yes, Felix was there to guard her if anything happened, but the burden was taking a toll on the poor man too because he had to watch Wren endure pain, knowing he couldn't help her or inflict the pain onto himself.

After several days of watching Wren's internal battle, Felix couldn't take it anymore and decided to confront Peter himself, even though he knew his actions could cost him some respect from his master. Felix marched right over to the smaller teen and demanded, "Where's your shadow? It's not doing its job because Wren is still having nightmares and attacks."

"These sort of things take time, my dear Felix. When my shadow finds the spirit of the man, we'll kill it, simple as that."

"Well, work faster!"

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me! I said 'work faster' because I can't take it anymore! Wren has gone through too much pain and I fear for her life and safety. If only I could inflict it onto myself, then I could...I could maybe shoulder the pain for her..." Felix retorted before he slumped down onto a tree stump and bowed his head in shame.

Peter looked at the tired, concerned young man with worry before he knelt down to Felix and smirked, "I'll find and kill that spirit, even if I have to overturn the island to do so, but it will take time so please be patient. I know it's taking a toll on you two and I know you're worried for her, but this is a battle she'll have to face alone...Trust me when I say this: She will heal from this experience, and with your help, she'll forget about the man and the terrible things he did to her."

"Understood..."

"You love her very much, don't you?" Peter asked as he put a gentle, fatherly shoulder on Felix's shoulder. Felix grabbed the hand and looked towards his and Wren's shared tent as he answered, "Most times, even more than myself..."

"Then, hold onto her as much as possible for as long as you can. You'll never know how precious someone is to you until you lose them for good...Good luck, Felix."

"Understood and thank you, Master..."

"Hey, where's the sense of adventure if you have nothing to fight for?" Peter smirked before a shout was heard, "Injured boy! Injured boy!"

Wren woke up from her slumber, rubbing her eyes and exiting her and Felix's tent as she heard the shout too. Peter and Felix turned to see Flint carrying a younger Lost Boy in his arms as the boy winced in pain. Peter tried to inspect the wound but couldn't find the source as he questioned, "Flint, what happened?"

"We were scouting and the boy was struck by a snake, a poisonous one. I tried to get him back to us in time, maybe to save him." Flint answered as Peter stared at the wound. Although he had had some medical knowledge previous to Neverland, he didn't quite know how to cure the Boy of a snake bite. In other words, this boy was doomed.

Sensing Peter's distress, Wren stepped in, as tired as she was, "I have medical knowledge. I can help you heal him."

"Wren, you must be tired so please return to sleep. I'll figure it out."

"You don't remember how to heal him, therefore, you need my help. I've helped women deliver children with much less knowledge and sleep than this, so I'll help. I've treated this before." Wren explained as Peter let her take over. Wren inspected the wound on the boy's ankle and muttered aloud, "This wound looks like it was caused by a 'death adder,' meaning the poison is fatal even with one bite, meaning the paralysis will be minor now but will shut down his organs within six hours if not treated right away..."

"Can you help him?" Flint asked as Wren nodded, "Yes, I've done this before. I just need a few items...Peter, are there any medical herbs or plants on Neverland?"

"There's a poisonous plant called 'Dreamshade' here, but I also know of a plant called 'White Lilianda.' It has healing properties."

"Go fetch some for me, please...Flint, get some clean rags and bowls. Felix, go pick some berries and fetch some water for me. I need these items immediately." Wren explained as one of the boys stepped in, "Do you need anything to numb his pain? We have some bark on the island that we use to numb pain."

"Yes, please get it for me. We'll definitely need it." Wren murmured to herself as Peter, Felix, and Flint ran off to fetch the items. Wren stared at the injured boy (the boy who hits Henry with his staff in season 3, episode 49) as she asked, "What's your name?"

"D-Devin..." The boy gasped as Wren smiled and cupped Devin's cheek, smiling at him as she whispered, "Well, Devin, I'm gonna help get this poison out of you, no matter what. I'm gonna save you, okay?"

"O-Okay..." Devin winced as he tried to endure the pain. At last, Peter and the others had brought the supplies and Wren got right to work. Wren first mixed up the berries with the white flowers Peter brought to make a sweet-tasting medicine before she crushed up the tree bark and made Devin ingest it with water to wash it down. Then, while Devin was numbed momentarily, she used a small knife to make an incision in his wound in order to remove the poison orally. As the incision was made, Devin spasmed, causing Wren to almost drop her knife as she panicked, "Hold him down, I need to make the incision to help him!"

Felix, Flint, Peter, and another Boy quickly sprung into action as they restrained Devin and used their body weight to keep the boy from squirming. Wren continued making the incision until she completed her task and started sucking Devin's ankle, spitting out the poison into a clean bowl little by little as she went. The Boys watched in awe at how calm yet determined Wren was in this situation, carefully watching Wren so that they could learn a thing or two from her.

After several minutes, Wren spit out the last of the poison before she crushed up the rest of the flowers into a paste, applying the white paste to Devin's ankle before she wrapped it up in gauze. Afterwards, Wren placed a drop of the poison into the berry and flower drink, making a sort of antidote with the three components before handing it to Devin to drink, to remove any poison that was still in his blood stream. Devin looked at the concoction and refused to drink it, complaining, "I won't drink it! Haven't I been through enough torture today?!"

"Devin, please drink it!" Wren pleaded as Felix stepped forward, "Don't be a baby, Dev. Look," Felix shouted as he sipped the berry drink, "It doesn't taste that bad. Now, drink it or I'll pummel you with my club."

"Devin, just drink it." Flint suggested as Peter smirked, "Devin, where's your sense of adventure? Just drink it, or are you really a Lost Boy?"

"Devin, please drink it. I wouldn't want your condition to get worse...Please, do it for me." Wren pleaded again with 'puppy-dog' eyes before Devin melted, "FINE! I'll drink it for me, not any of you, got it?" Devin placed the glass to his lips and drank, throwing the cup down as he released a sigh of relief, savoring the tasty drink while everyone took a breather. Flint led Devin back to his tent to rest while Wren cleaned up her mess, taking any dirty rags and such down to the river to wash them while Flint, Felix, and Peter followed.

Never in their lives had they seen a girl with that much medical knowledge, and this amazed the boys. Maybe it was a good idea to find Wren, maybe Felix finding her was a good thing for this group. Wren began washing rags in the river as the three boys helped her, Peter asking the innocent girl, "How did you learn to do that? That was so amazing, you were amazing!"

Wren smiled and blushed before she answered, "My mother was a nurse, or medicine woman, before she had me and she met my father in battle. He got injured and she saved him, so he married her and had me...Father learned medicine from Mom and then, they both taught me everything I needed to know before they..."

Felix became concerned as Wren stopped, so he questioned, "Before they what?"

Wren shook her head before she explained, "The spirit that tried to kill me killed my parents when he was still a man, then he took me because he lusted for me...He's always lusted for me since I was very little and has always wanted to marry me so I'll always be his...However, I don't love him nor do I want to love him."

"I don't blame you. I mean, how could you love someone who just wants to have complete control over you? It's a good thing we found you in time." Flint smiled as Wren nodded, "Yes, or else my innocence would be gone...That's what the man always wanted, and when Felix found me, that's what he was trying to take. Innocence is not something you just take by force, you know; it's given to the one that you love the most, the one who will be your mate forever, and we were definitely not mates...That's how men are back in London, I guess."

"You're from London?" Peter asked as Wren nodded, "Yes, why?"

"My shadow visits that place often. It's a place with no magic, right?"

"No, there is magic there, but no one will dare to look for it because most people there think it's evil. Magic to children and people like me are things like hope, faith, and true belief, and that always gives us something to fight for."

"And what's your sense of adventure? What do you fight for?"

"A brighter future than the dark past I had growing up...A future with a husband and children in a loving home, who love and accept me no matter what. That's what I hope for." Wren answered as she resumed her chores. Felix felt bad for this young woman as he listened to her story, his heart breaking as the words left her mouth. As soon as the chores were done, the four headed back to camp to dine together, dance, and sing before heading to sleep.

The routine for night hours were like normal, the only difference in this night from other nights was that Wren was given a new song request after Peter had played his pipes to allow Wren and the Boys to dance. This time, Felix chose the song as Wren nodded in agreement, smiling at his request before she whispered the song to Peter so he could prepare to play his pipes. Wren took a deep breath to calm her nerves and fill up her lung 'tanks' before she sang,

(Credit to Vienna Tang):

"Little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight

little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

(Chorus)  
And someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning

little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight

(Chorus, then 4 measures of music)

for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight

well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

and I hope that you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning

everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning..."

Wren bowed once again as the Boys cheered, hooted, and made lots of noise to show that they were excited and proud to hear Wren's voice and see her smile once again. As the night died down, everyone headed to their tents to hear Wren's soothing voice in their heads and to get a good night's rest. Surprisingly, the spirit never struck the camp nor did it strike Wren, but both Wren and Felix still worried about the spirit's dark presence. Felix hosted another Moonlight Vigil for Wren while Flint hosted one for Devin. As sleep started to take over Felix as he watched the sleeping Wren, Felix stroked Wren's cheek and applied a chaste kiss to her beautiful forehead before he fell asleep, wrapping a protective arm around her until morning...

**_AN: Please Review, Favorite, & Follow. I luvs you! :)_**


	5. Of Pranks & Discipline

Chapter 5: Of Pranks & Discipline

It had been several days since Wren entered the camp, and so far, she hadn't had any nightmares and she wasn't hurt by the spirit of her attacker. Peter and his shadow still patrolled the island, and moonlight vigils were hosted for Wren, but nothing suggested that she was in anymore danger ever since the night she, Felix, and Peter saw the dark shadow. Things seemed to be fine within the camp, and they would be fine up until a certain point.

One day, Wren went to the lake to clean herself up and she left her clothes on the shore. Unknown to her was that a mischievous Lost Boy was lurking in the bushes waiting to steal an article or two of her clothing while she bathed. Wren cleaned herself off from head to toe and as she prepared to dress herself, she only managed to get her pants and boots on when a shout was heard, "Your spirit's back! Wren, look behind you!"

"Where?! Where is it?" Wren shouted as she dropped her shirt and breast band, her boobs fully exposed as the Lost Boy swiped her fallen clothing. Wren looked around and saw no spirit as the boy looked directly at her and smirked, "Nice chest, Wren."

"Please, give me back my clothes!"

"Let me think about that...Yeee-No. Nope!" The Boy replied before he took off running back to the camp, Wren hot on his heels. Wren was desperate to get her clothes back as her breasts flung around from side-to-side as she ran, the boy laughing as he sprinted with the innocent girl's clothes in hand. After a while, Wren ran into the camp half-naked while she chased the boy, causing the other Boys to look at both individuals with either a smirk or a shake of the head that said, 'The boy who stole her clothes is an idiot.'

Wren chased the boy until she fell face-first into a puddle of mud, causing her to wipe her face clean as she sat up, sulking at how weak she was as she shouted to the Boy, "Please give it back!"

"Not until you catch me first!" The Boy said as Wren started to cry in pure frustration and lost hope, covering up her chest because she felt so defiled and shamed. Then, all of a sudden, the boy was struck over the head with a wooden club as a voice shouted, "How dare you! When a lady requests that you stop, you do as she says, you dolt!...Give me that!" The voice snatched the clothes from the boy's hands and handed them back to Wren, who was wiping away her tears.

"You okay? Are you hurt?"

"No...I'm fine. Thanks, Felix." Wren replied as she tried to stop crying, causing Felix to hold the girl in his arms for a few moments to calm her down until he turned his attention to Wren's prankster as he came to, "And to think, she healed your wound and this is how you repay her, Devin?! How dare you! If I knew that you were gonna do this, I would've just let you die that day...You disgusting pig, look at what you've done! You've embarrassed her in front of everyone and I think she deserves an apology."

Felix grabbed Devin by the ear and shoved him in front of Wren as she finished buttoning up her shirt, causing his mouth to twitch into a smirk as he giggled, "S-Sorry...Nice chest, by the way..."

Wren shook her head and looked about ready to cry again as Felix slapped Devin across the back of his head, shouting, "Apologize to her right now and you better mean it this time!...Say you're sorry!"

"Okay, the joke stops now...I'm sorry." Devin nodded as Wren smiled, "...I forgive you."

Felix looked at Wren with pure love before turning back to Devin as he ordered, "As punishment for your little prank, you're gonna go into the woods and chop firewood until supper. Then, tomorrow, you'll be the one hunting for our breakfast, alone."

"But, Fe-"

"No buts, now get in the woods!"

"It was just a little-"

"Shut up and go!"

"Can't you take a-"

"You heard him, Devin. Go!" Peter scowled as Devin shut up and replied, "Yes, Master Pan." Devin headed straight for the woods while Peter, Flint, and Felix tended to Wren, making sure she was okay from her 'ordeal.'

"I'm sorry about that, Wren. Didn't know I had such wild animals in my little 'family.'" Peter apologized as Flint said, "You can blame me, Peter. He is my protégé, after all. I didn't know he would do this, so please forgive me, Wren."

"I'm fine, really. It was just a simple prank, but it did hurt a little."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Felix asked as he grasped the innocent girl's hand, causing her to grasp his and smile, "I'm all right...Really, I am. Don't fret about me, love. I'm fine...How about I prepare dinner for everyone while you guys rest for a while? I can manage by myself."

"Let me guess, Mum taught you how to cook." Peter smirked as Wren shook her head with a smile, "No, I'm self-taught actually...I can whip something up for you guys if given the time and space...I'll start now."

With that, Wren hurried off to the pot in the center of the camp as she concocted some soup for everyone to eat. The trio of men who loved her looked at her as Flint replied, "Felix, did she just call you...'love?'"

"Yes, yes she did..." Felix blushed as Peter nodded his head in awe, "Talented young lady. You don't see many pioneers like her nowadays...Seems she has grown fond of you."

"I guess so."

"Then, tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"That you love her. Tell her that you want to be her true love that way, she'll be taken. Tell her what you feel in your heart and let that guide both of you through life..."

"I don't know. It wouldn't seem right, especially after being embarrassed in front of a camp of boys and almost assaulted by an adult. I don't want to scare her."

"Felix, Felix, Felix...You're not scaring her; you're preparing her for what she'll expect when she says yes. Just let her warm up to you more and you'll see what I mean." Peter replied as Felix sucked in a breath and walked over to Wren. The two boys watched as Felix talked to Wren calmly before she jumped up happily and tackled the blonde into a hug, knocking them both over as they both laughed.

Peter and Flint were happy for the couple as Peter cheered, "She said yes! Good job, Felix. Guess you get a treasure, after all."

"I'm proud of him. He's so loyal and because of that, he gets a reward. I find that touching..."

"He deserves it, even if she suffered a terrible childhood that lead her here. He deserves her..."

"I agree..." Flint smirked as the two joined Wren and Felix. Once Wren was done cooking, everyone choked down on her meal and were satisfied by its pleasant taste, amazed that such a petite girl could cook like a pro. With dinner over, the dancing and singing of the moonlit Neverland began, just like it had every night since Wren showed up until sleep took everyone under its wing.

No nightmares plagued Wren and no bad spirits attacked her either, especially with her lover, Felix, sleeping by her side and Peter patrolling the island with his shadow. Overall, Wren was happy to have found Neverlabd, for she felt safe in the land where children never grew up. It was now her domain, her sanctuary, her home...


	6. Scars of the Past

Chapter 6: Scars of the Past

Wren and Felix had been 'dating' for several days ever since Wren accepted her role as Felix's lover. The two immediately attracted ever since Felix saved Wren's life, and Wren held a great respect for Peter, Flint, and Felix, but especially Felix; also, Felix and Wren had so much in common, so that was also an attraction as well as the attraction because of physical, bodily features and appearance. Overall, their relationship was reaching its peak gradually the more the two spent time together...but tragedy would strike yet again, but it would bring the couple closer together.

A whimpering noise woke Felix up as he sat up and saw Wren shaking, whimpering, and sweating in her sleep as tears streamed down her delicate face. Felix shook the innocent girl awake until Wren snapped awake and clutched onto to Felix, sobbing her eyes out as Felix held her. Peter was passing by the tent while on his patrol, so he decided to watch the tender scene play out, tears almost forming in his piercing gaze as he watched with empathy.

Felix wrapped his arms around Wren, sheltering her fragile body from any harm as she weeded in his arms. Felix rested his head on top of Wren's head as he stroked her silky, brunette locks and soothed her, "Wren, it's all right. You're safe now. Nothing's gonna hurt you as long as I'm here..."

"I'll never be free from him...He was right: I'll never be rid of him! I'm frightened, Felix. I'm so frightened of him, even in ghost form, I'm scared about what he'll do next. He tried to drown me for disobeying him. You have no idea what he's capable of."

"He won't hurt you. Peter and I will find his spirit and kill him."

"Killing him won't be enough. My memory of him still remains. He frightens me, Felix!"

"What did he do to you? Wren, please tell me."

"You'll be angry with me."

"Why would I be angry with you? I'd never be angry at you if someone else hurt you...What happened?"

Wren tried to breathe deeply to calm down as she explained, "His name was Doyle Donahue and he was a neighbor of mine in London. He scared me every time I was in the yard playing or when I did errands for my mom alone, because I had no friends."

"Why no friends? You're the most friendly, talented, young lady I've ever met in all my life."

"I believed in magic and could talk to ghosts, so people thought I was weird and crazy...However, I was a happy, intelligent child with rich parents who home-schooled me. I had parents who loved, taught, and respected me, so friends didn't matter to me that much, even though I felt a little lonely. I was, as people say, independent and could stand up for my rights even if I stood alone, but I at least wanted to have one friend."

"And Doyle was somehow involved, right?"

"Yes...He stalked me everyday for six years since I was ten, always watching my routes and watching me when I wasn't looking. I even had to create a screen to put over my windows and doors so he couldn't peep at me naked...I told my parents, and they planned to go to the police so the man would be thrown in prison, never to harm me or other women again...but..."

"But what?"

"The day before my parents went to the police, Doyle set the house on fire with all of us inside so he could kill my parents. I was only able to escape because of my powers, but I was traumatized that my parents died and that I couldn't get them out...That's when Doyle scooped me up, dragged me to the sea, threw this blue bean into the water, and lead us both into a portal to Neverland."

"Why would he kill your parents if he only wanted you?"

"My inheritance. I was the beneficiary, or the receiver of my parent's money, property, and belongings, and Doyle coveted this along with my virginity, or innocence. When I turned eighteen, I would be able to receive my inheritance, but I'm only sixteen, so I won't receive it unless I marry, but I have to be eighteen to marry a man and receive my inheritance."

"Then, he'd probably kill you so he'd recurve your inheritance."

"That's why he took me here: To steal my innocence so that when we returned to London, I'd be the correct age and he could take my inheritance if I died...I'd also be too traumatized to fight back if I were...If I were raped." Wren explained as she wept again, causing Felix to hold the girl again as he realized what would have happened if he wouldn't have saved Wren.

Tears fell down Felix's scarred cheek as he wiped them away, careful not to show his tears as he comforted Wren. Wren cried against Felix's bare, muscled chest as he kissed her forehead and soothed her, "I'm sorry that you lost your family and that you're all alone. I can't even imagine what you went through, and I'm so sorry this happened to you. No child should ever experience that, even the most misbehaved ones...You're scared and lost because you have nothing and no one to go back to, but you have a family now. The Boys, Peter, and I will be your family and we'll protect you, even though we can never replace the parents you loved dearly. I will be your lover and protector, and I'll never let anyone hurt you."

"You can't fight something you can't touch or see, Felix. I may just have to face him alone."

"No, we'll fight him together, even if it takes every ounce of hidden magic and strength in my body. I'll make sure you stay safe and that you have the bright future you wished for. That's a promise I'm willing to keep, if you'll let me..."

"Why are you helping me, even when you know you could die at any moment?"

"Wren, I love you so much, sometimes even more than myself. I have made too many mistakes in my life, but never once have I ever regretted you. I'm proud to have saved you and I'm willing to protect you. I love you..."

Wren stared up at Felix with sapphire eyes brimming with tears as she gasped, "Felix...I love you too. I love you so much, and I don't wanna lose you."

"You won't, but only if you believe that we can defeat Doyle. We will defeat him, and you will forget about him because our love can overpower him."

"Who are you and what have you done with cranky, gloomy, Lost Boy Felix?" Wren smirked as Felix laughed alongside Wren before they shared a passionate kiss. Wren kissed Felix's scar before she smiled, "I like this new side of you."

"Only you can see this side of me, because you're the only one I love and care about."

"I feel lucky, then...Will you stay with me?" Wren asked as she laid down, causing Felix to lay down beside the innocent teenager. Felix kissed Wren's temple and wrapped his arms around her as he replied, "I'd stay with you even I was dying of disease...I've never left you, Wren, and I never will. Don't ever think that I would leave you..."

"I love you, Felix."

"I love you too, Nightingale. Pleasant dreams, my love." Felix smirked before the couple drifted off into a deep sleep, Peter watching the scene until he continued his patrol. He was now more determined to find Doyle's spirit after he learned that Wren was almost raped, and he continued his diligent patrol even after the sun began to rise...


	7. Love of a Thousand Worlds

Chapter 7: Love of a Thousand Worlds

***AN: Warning! A lemon between Felix and Wren will be in this chapter, so please beware of graphic scenes. If you like, you may read at your own risk, but if not, please skip this chapter or wait until later chapters are posted. Thank you, please enjoy, and please review! Once again, thank you. Your support and feedback really helps, and please no flames.***

Felix and Wren had lived a peaceful life upon the never-changing shores of Neverland, and after a few days without of sign of Doyle's spirit, peace returned to the land, but Peter never stopped searching. However, it seemed as though Wren was forgetting about Doyle because Felix was bringing love back into her life by healing her in unimaginable ways.

Wren and Felix had great love for one another, love that had never been seen before in Neverland, and they expressed it in many ways, but they had never taken it too far because of Wren's 'ordeal.' Both Felix and Wren wanted to wait until the latter was ready, but Wren started to feel worry that if Doyle came back, he'd kill her before Felix could 'take' her. Wren still feared Doyle, but she feared that Doyle might hurt her or Felix. She also felt that remaining a 'virgin' would keep Doyle satisfied because she was 'his,' so to make him jealous and lead him into a trap, Wren, in her mind, felt that her and Felix alone together would satisfy her and her lover and it would lead Doyle back to the camp, thus making it easier for Peter to capture Doyle's spirit. Peter made this plan known only to Peter before she dud anything.

"That sounds like a good plan, Nightingale. I like it, and I believe it may work." Peter nodded in agreement as Wren blushed, "Glad I thought of it...Well, I guess Felix and I should go scouting, then. I'll be going then."

"Hey, Wren!"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Since it is your first time for real, please have fun and enjoy yourself..." Peter smirked.

Wren laughed with a rosy blush creeping onto her cheeks as she nodded, "I will and thank you, Peter." With that, Wren ran off to find Felix so they could go scouting alone together while Peter walked off laughing, just imagining what acts would ensue that night between a Lost Girl and one of his most trusted, loyal Lost Boys.

Felix and Wren treaded the forest together in search of extra game for shelter, clothing, and food as they had bow and arrows in hand. The two looked more like lovers than comrades as they walked hand-in-hand until they spotted a single deer eating some clovers nearby. Of course Felix shot the arrow, but Wren did her normal 'crossing over' routine with tears in her eyes before she dried the beads of moisture from her face, causing the two to start heading back to camp with their wild catch. Once again, the normal routine of the camp was the same as it had always been, but the only difference was when Wren and Felix headed off to bed in their tent.

Felix had stripped down to only shorts, leaving his shirt, weapons, and shoes by the door while Wren took off her shoes and sat on the bedroll, deep in thought as Felix looked at her in concern. Felix sat down beside Wren and asked in a deep yet worried voice, "Something wrong, Nightingale? It's okay if you want to tell me."

Wren looked up at her lover with worry and hidden fear as she whispered, "It's not something wrong with me. It's...more of a request that I'm too embarrassed to ask of you."

"I'm listening..."

"...I fear that Doyle may hurt me again and may try to somehow take my virginity by force because that is what he wants, after all...I told Peter about a plan, a plan that would trap Doyle but bring you and I together through an act of love."

"Which is?"

"I want to give you something precious to me...I wish to give you my innocence, the innocence that Doyle wants, that way Doyle has no claim over me. I want you to claim me as your own...It's a stupid request, I know, but this is what I really want."

Felix tried to pick up on what his lover had just said until it finally hit him: Wren wanted to make love with him. _**Were they ready for this? Was this right to do after she suffered many attempted rapes before? Would this be the right thing to do to Wren, his precious Nightingale, his innocent Lost Girl?**_ All of these thoughts ran through the Lost Boy's head as her words twirled and repeated like a song's refrain in his head, mixing themselves with Felix's darkest, deepest questions.

Wren looked at Felix in worry as she replied, "It's okay if you don't wanna do it. You're afraid you'll hurt me, right?"

"...Yes, I'm afraid I may hurt you, Nightingale...I would do it but only if this is what you really want."

"It is. I love you and I always will, Felix. You are my lover, and you are the only one with a claim to me and my body...Do what you will, my brave Lost One." Wren replied as she kissed Felix upon the lips, threading her fingers through his messy, dirty blonde hair as Felix's green eyes bulged before closing as he pulled Wren closer to him. The kiss lasted a while before the couple pulled away for air, causing Felix to dip down to Wren's neck as he placed chaste kisses upon the ticklish, delicate flesh. Wren's breath caught in her throat as she tangled her fingers into Felix's hair, pulling him closer to her body as Felix kissed, licked, and sucked on the flesh of the innocent girl's neck. Once this started, there was no going back, and both Lost Girl and Boy knew this to be a fact.

Felix closed the entrance of the tent fully before he returned to his lover as she unbuttoned her shirt, revealing even more flesh to her lover as he kissed her shoulder blades, creating goosebumps upon Wren's arms. Wren smiled up at Felix as she took her shirt and breast band off, revealing good-sized breasts to her Lost Boy lover as Felix gazed down at them hungrily. Felix literally felt like passing out, but as his mouth remained ajar, Wren giggled at him before replying, "Well, don't just sit there with your mouth open. Do what you will."

Felix shut his mouth and took off his pants, revealing a large bulge before his length was shown as Wren gasped at its sheer size, starting to feel warm and wet in her lower regions as she imagined 'that' inside of her. Felix climbed on top of Wren as she pulled him down to her before he removed her pants, revealing a wet slit in between her creamy thighs. That's when the magic happened!

Felix curled himself down to Wren's chest as he placed chaste kisses along her bosom, drawing out gasps and moans of pleasure from the innocent, good-natured 'bird' as Wren knotted her fingers into Felix's hair, pulling him down to her as his mouth encircled itself around a nipple while the other kneaded her other breast. Felix alternated between both breasts as Wren squirmed and moaned underneath him, eliciting smirks of pleasure from Felix as he continued to pleasure Wren in a loving way for the first time.

Felix continued to pleasure Wren until he noticed her wet slit, caked with her own slimy, feminine juices as he dipped down to gaze upon it. Never in his life had he ravished a woman, let alone a girl, in this way nor gazed upon a body as beautiful as this. To him, Wren's body was the most beautiful in all of Neverland, no, all the world, a and he felt honored to be the only one touching her in this way. Felix fingered her slit with his cold fingers as Wren shivered above him, but he couldn't wait any longer. Felix had to take her now, so he prepared to penetrate her body as he explained, "You ready to do this? We can stop if you want."

"I'm fine. You should be the one to do this...I love you."

"I love you too, but don't get mad at me if you don't feel right tomorrow morning...If you feel any pain, let me know and I'll stop."

"Okay...Just do it, please. Show Doyle whose really in control now. Show him that our love is more powerful than him." Wren whispered as Felix thrust into the girl, causing her to scream in pain as tears streamed down her face and she clutched onto Felix. Felix looked down at Wren's trembling form and kissed her chastely as he asked, "Wren, are you all right?"

"...I-I'm fine...Just let m-me get used to it." Wren replied. Felix was patient and gave Wren time to adjust before she started thrusting back up into Felix from below the lanky teen. Felix complied with this movement by thrusting back into her as both moaned in pleasure. Wren wrapped her arms around Felix and rested her head on his shoulder as she tangled her fingers in his hair while the latter rested his own head on Wren's free shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the petite brunette. Wren wrapped her legs around Felix as they thrust into one another, butterfly feelings growing in the out of their stomachs as heat came into that area. Sweat gleaned like gold as it slid down their bodies, soaking up their hair and skin as the two panted, moaned, and gasped during their love-making.

Never in their lives had they felt so safe, so peaceful, as they thrust into one another. The climax began as Felix lifted his head and grunted above Wren, thrusting his pelvis and hips into her at full force as Wren moaned under him, causing Felix to finger the girl's clit to release her climax as Wren's toes curled, her breasts bounced, and her moans screamed out Felix's name. Wren felt warmth in her slit and stomach as her heart raced before Felix released his load and 'filled' Wren up as the girl gasped in pleasure. Wren held Felix close to her bosom as he finished out his climax with a moan, causing Wren to stroke his hair to calm him. Felix pulled out of Wren and laid beside her as she curled up into his chest for warmth, placing a chaste kiss on her lover's Adam's apple before drifting off to sleep. Felix gazed down at his sweat-soaked, beautiful, naked lover and placed a loving kiss upon Wren's forehead before he embraced her and fell into a deep sleep until morning.

Little did they know that a little, dark spirit was watching them in anger and jealousy as he cursed Wren's name and vowed revenge, but before he could find sanctuary, Peter's shadow caught him as the boy lurked in the darkness, "So, Doyle, was it? Thought you could harm a child in my domain, huh? Thought you could actually get away with it? Well, you were wrong."

"Who are you?" The spirit whispered with an eerie tone as Peter asked, "Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter, Peter Pan."

"A character from a children's book, I should've known."

"It seems I'm quite popular in England...No matter, it's you I wish to deal with. Time to spend your days in perpetual darkness, never to harm another female nor darken another's mind again. Sweet dreams, Doyle Donahue." Peter smirked as the shadow took Doyle to Dark Hallow, a place where Doyle would never be seen or heard from again, as the perverted spirit hissed in anger and jealousy, "I hate you!"


	8. The Hunt for the Truest Believer

Chapter 8: The Hunt for the Truest Believer

Wren had been living with Peter, Felix, and the Boys for at least half a year and she had already grown fond of them, just as they had grown fond of her. Wren and Felix exchanged many passionate moments upon the island inside the privacy of their shared tent, but because of the 'immortal' powers of the island, Wren could neither conceive nor bear children for Felix unless she went to a world where immortality never existed. The teens both loved each other and wished to be together forever, but since marriage meant becoming older, the two decided to hold a grand feast with song, dance, and food to exchange homemade gifts that could be worn so they could publicly announce their love.

Wren cleaned off her body before the said ceremony before getting dressed in clothes that Peter had given her. Wren was barefoot even though she wore tropical flowers in her flowing brown hair and a beautiful, white dress that looked like a tribal dress that Peter had stored in his camp while the others cleaned up their bodies and 'uniforms' for the ceremony. Felix had made Wren a ring out of flowers and bow strings while Wren used bow strings and a charm that she had found while scouting (a simple locket with Wren and Felix's picture inside, a gift that Peter helped make, of course) to make a necklace for her 'husband.' The night was filled with many frenzied festivities as the group feasted, danced, and sang into the moonlit night for the next day, the hunt for the 'Truest Believer' would begin.

Wren didn't want Felix to go on this journey, knowing women weren't allowed to go on such a dangerous quest, but Felix reassured her that he'd be fine. Wren hugged him tight and breathed in his pine scent, tears streaming down her porcelain face, as Felix held the girl and sucked in her scent of honeysuckle and Lilianda flowers. Felix kissed Wren's tears away and kissed her once passionately before he and the other chosen Boys departed in a boat across the sea. Wren began to cry silently, but she knew that if Felix said he'd return, he would do as he promised; he had never broken his promises to Wren and he wasn't about to start now, so Wren dried her salty tears and returned to the camp with the facade of happiness to mask her worry.

Peter sensed this discomfort as he noticed Wren acting more slowly with chores that were second-nature, so he took Wren on a private walk to explain the importance of the truest believer. Wren was willing to do anything to relieve her fears and worries, so she took Peter's hand as he lead her into the woods, back to the lake where she was almost drowned and raped. The two sat down on the bank of the river, bare feet drenched in water, as Peter replied, "I know you're worried about Felix, and I understand how you feel. You fear that he'll leave, just like those that left you even though you loved them. Their deaths were in vain, but they have strengthened you and made you more weary of who you trust...We promised to be your family and that means protecting you from harm and comforting you because you are our 'sister.' You have united with Felix, one of my most loyal followers and one of the Lost Boys, therefore, we are brothers and protectors to you, Wren."

"...I appreciate your golden heart and kindness. It really means a lot to me."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you on a personal level."

"Okay..."

"...Let me start by saying that you are the most amazing, beautiful, intelligent young woman that the men and I have ever met in all our lives. You bring hope and joy with you no matter where you go, so thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Let me also say that since you've been here, you've brought the best out of my Boys, especially Felix. He has thrived greatly because of you and to tell you the truth, he really loves you, sometimes even more than himself. He would do anything to protect you and keep you safe and happy."

"...Thank you for telling me that. I appreciate the love of your group, especially you and Felix's love."

"No problem...Now, about Felix, I feel that you deserve to know about the Boys' mission, the one that involves your 'husband.'"

"You mean the hunt for the truest believer?"

"Yes."

"Who is this person?"

"A boy that has been randomly chosen to save magic in every realm, including the land where you came from: London...I wish to find him so he may help save magic."

"Wow...This person must be lucky, having a power that can save magic."

"Indeed, but as always, all magic comes with a price, even the magic inside the truest believer...For magic to be saved, it requires a human sacrifice: The sacrificial death of the truest believer."

"I see...Well, if magic is to be saved, then I guess it must be done."

Peter nodded in mock grief and understanding as he thought to himself, 'Foolish imbeciles, you have no idea what the heart of the truest believer can do for me.' Peter and Wren sat by the lake for several hours, talking with one another, until they decided to go back to the camp.

Several days, maybe weeks, went by since Wren and Felix last saw each other and she was already missing him so much that she tried not to eat and sleep out of grief that he wouldn't return. Peter tried comforting her greatly and this helped a little, but Wren wanted her Felix, no she NEEDED Felix with a painful longing. She began to give up hope that he'd never return until a familiar scent entered her nostrils while she silently cried and clutched her necklace. She was sure of what she smelled, but she began to doubt again until a familiar caress enveloped her in warmth as a voice talked in her ear, "Hello, Nightingale. Miss me?"

Wren turned around slowly, like someone paralyzed with fear or someone having an exorcism, until she met the green-eyed gaze of her lover, Felix. More tears fell from her blue eyes as she jumped into Felix's arms, accepting his warm embrace as he stroked her hair and listened to her say, "I can't believe it's really you. I'm so glad you're back, Felix. I love you, and I missed you so much."

"I love you too, Nightingale, and I missed you too."

"Did you find the truest believer?"

"How did you-"

"Don't worry, Pan told me."

"Well, that's okay that you know. I would've told you myself, but I feared that you might not like the 'sacrifice' part."

"I can always help the boy cross over before he dies."

"There's my little Lost Girl...I always knew you'd be waiting for me, Wren, and I prayed that I'd be back in your arms tonight."

"I like the sound of that."

"What?"

"The part about me 'holding you' in my arms..."

Felix took one look at Wren before he caught on to what she wanted. With that, Felix smirked with a lust and passion as he nuzzled Wren's neck, "It's been a while since our last passionate moment. What do you say we make up for lost time?"

"I would like that very much, my love." Wren whispered as she and Felix kissed, stripping off each other's clothes as another passionate moment began. It was long, full of love, and slow, just like last time, but it was beautiful nonetheless. After the two had made love to their heart's content, the two laid in each other's arms as they slept under the blankets, legs intertwined and sweat dripping down their bodies like dew on flowers. The two clearly did love each other but only time would tell how far their love would go to withstand Life's harshest moments, even if it meant intruders coming onto the island or captives escaping the island. Felix and Wren weren't worried in the slightest, for they had each other, and that's all that mattered now...

_****Sorry I haven't written in so long. I hope that all of you who are reviewing, following, or favoriting like this story and once again, sorry for leaving you hanging. Please enjoy and review, for this is not the end. It's only the beginning!****_


	9. Baelfire & Wren's Parents

Chapter 9: Baelfire & Wren's Parents

It wasn't long until the Boys found Baelfire, a young man who was full of mystery and yet NOT the truest believer. Felix locked him up with others who weren't the 'savior' of Neverland, and the Boys started to get impatient. However, Felix & Peter believed that they would find the boy whom they were searching for and all would be well in the world.

When Baelfire came, Wren didn't know what to think of him other than that he wasn't the 'one' and he was very quiet yet secretly strong. Wren paid the boy no mind except for a simple smile, which the brunette boy returned before being dragged off to a cage. Wren was doing her normal chores, cooking and preparing food for the hungry Boys until she heard a voice say, 'He's a demon...Don't trust him. Take your lover and leave the island before he destroys you...'

Wren looked around but saw no one, not even a ghost, so she shrugged it off until it startled her again, making her drop a basket of fruit as it chanted, 'Go, go, go away from here! The demon will kill you and your lover for his own good...He is dying and needs power to survive, so leave before you and your lover are separated by his greed...Go!'

"Go away! If you are Doyle Donahue and you somehow escaped Dark Hallows, then I'm not listening to you..."

'Heed my warning, child...The demon will kill all those who stand in his way. Go now!'

"I said beat it!" Wren screamed as Felix came to her side, rubbing her shoulders as he questioned, "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"Some spirit warns me of a demon that will kill us all if we don't leave..."

"Could it be...Doyle?"

"No, it sounded female, almost like a voice I've heard before but can't remember...Felix, the spirit warned that the demon will separate us."

"I doubt it. Probably just a bad spirit looking to hurt you.

"I felt good aura around this spirit. What if it's true? What if you die?"

"Hey, Shh...I won't let that happen, okay? Good...How about we serve our comrades supper? They're starving and cold."

"Okay..."

"Just forget about the spirit, okay?" Felix suggested kindly, which was almost against his nature, while Wren nodded. However, she just couldn't get that voice out if her head. It was almost as if something, or someone, was warning her about a great danger that could tear her and Felix apart. Wren just had to know who this person was and what they were warning her about. At first, she thought that Baelfire, who she learned from the spirits was the Dark One's, Rumplestilitskin's, son, was causing the source of the voices. However, the boy never exhibited signs of having powers, so that option was thrown out immediately.

After a couple months, Baelfire finally escaped Neverland, despite the fact that the only way off was to ask Peter's permission, with the help of Peter's shadow, the dark entity that helped him get there and helped him escape once captured. The Boys and Wren didn't miss the teen boy but Wren still heard the voices even after Bae left. On one night, Wren wriggled out of Felix's grasp as she exited her tent, lighting a small torch as she followed the voice through the woods to the lake where Doyle was killed. Wren called out to the spirit as she darted her sapphire eyes around the forest, "O great spirit who calls my name, tell me more about the demon you mentioned with thy tongue...Tell me how to stop this demon and save my lover and I."

"You are Wren Carter of London, England, correct? You are known as Nightingale, are sixteen years old, and are the daughter of Debra and James Carter as well as the wife of Felix, right?"

"...I won't reveal until you tell me who you are, please."

Two wispy ghosts appeared in front of the girl as one of them, the female, smiled and said, "It's nice to see you again, Wren."

Wren looked frightened by the figures as she questioned, "Mom?! Dad?! You're really here?"

The other figure, a man, grinned as he nodded, "Yes, Darling. We're here. Your mother and I have been watching you since Felix found you."

"You approve of him?"

The woman spoke again as she stroked Wren's face, "Of course, Darling. He is a very nice young man and he treats you correctly. We just want you to be happy and live a long, joyful life."

"Who is the demon you warn me of? Please, tell me how to stop him and save my new family...I can't lose Felix like I've lost you."

"Darling, telling you who the demon is would tear you and Felix apart and would get us killed...However, we can tell you how to stop him."

"How?"

"...You have heard of the Dark One from the Enchanted Forest, yes?"

"Yes, everyone knows about him. I've seen his son, Baelfire, but he escaped Neverland."

"Well, Baelfire's father, the Dark One, has vast powers and knowledge, but he also has long history with the demon. Many of the children here, including Peter, are from the Enchanted Forest...The demon made them come here. The rest is up to you. Find Rumplestilitskin and ask him to kill the demon. Only then will you and Felix live a happy life together."

"Find the warlock, beat the demon...Thank you, Mother. I'll let Felix know."

"Good luck, Darling..." Wren's mother replied with a warm smile as she kissed Wren's forehead while Wren's father hugged her before the couple disappeared into the light. Wren was left pondering her parent's warning as she watched the light fade before heading back to the camp. This warning would haunt her forever...


	10. Save Henry

Chapter 10: Save Henry

_**~ 28 year time skip! ~**_

Felix and Wren had been 'married' for twenty-eight years and their relationship was like that of a married couple. Felix was the bread-winner and man of the house and Wren was the nurturer, cook, and woman of the house. Felix became softer towards Wren each day, but his loyalties were still to Pan and the truest believer. This worried Wren a bit because he took his loyalties too seriously, but the threat of the demon worried her too. Although the threat had not been enacted for twenty-eight years, the threat still remained to this day. Her parents occasionally visited her in dreams to warn her and tell her more about the demon, but they never revealed a name. By now, she knew that the demon was a child who was once an old man and the Dark One's father, a greedy, child-like trickster and coward who gave Rumple up for youth. She never told Felix about her parents or the demon, but those thoughts never left her mind, for a very long time.

After twenty-eight, long days, the Truest Believer had finally been found. His name was Henry Mills and although he didn't like the Boys and Pan at first nor believe he was the Truest Believer, he decided to seek comfort in Wren. She always cooked for and healed the men when they were hurt, so she was their greatest protector and caretaker; Henry had always liked her because she reminded him of his adoptive and biological mother Regina and Emma. Wren continued to protect Felix and Henry, as well as Peter, until she learned about a terrible secret...

Henry had been in the camp for several days and had grown quite fond of Wren, so she protected him. But, once Wren learned of a terrible secret, this would change her view of the 'demon' forever. As Wren was following her parents' voices one night after she snuck away from Felix, she heard a noise that sounded like a rope swinging. Wren followed the noise until she encountered two wooden cages hanging above the forest canopy on ropes. In one of the said cages, she noticed an innocent girl sticking her hand out of the bars as she looked into Wren's eyes, pleading, "Who are you? Did he send you here to hurt me?"

"He, he who?"

"I'm Wendy Darling...Who are you?"

"Wren Carter of London..."

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one..."

"Please don't lie to me. I heard you...Are you a...magician?"

"I prefer the term 'ghost-talker,' but if you wanna call me a magician, you may."

"Did you see your parents?"

"Yes...They were killed before I was kidnapped by a stranger, so I understand how you feel, being caged up and all...So, who put you here?"

"Peter Pan...He needs the heart of the Truest Believer-"

"To save magic, right?" Wren asked as Wendy shook her head, "No, to save himself...Pan's dying and if he doesn't use Henry's heart, he'll die. However, if the heart is used, Peter will become immortal but Henry will die..."

"But, Peter said he needed the heart to save magic. Felix told me to trust Pan..."

"My darling, you've been tricked...He's a demon, that boy! If I ever get out of this cage, I'll wring his scrawny neck and make him tell me where my brothers are!" Wendy replied as she cried, causing Wren to realize who the demon really was. Peter was the demon, and she had to protect Henry and Felix from him; she realized that not only was Doyle a snake, but Peter was Satan's spawn. Wren held back hot tears of grief and regret as she looked up at Wendy and smiled from below, "Don't cry...I'll fix this and this won't be an issue. I must protect Henry and Felix before Peter hurts them..."

"Good luck, and be careful."

"I will, Wendy. Don't worry, I'll help you get out of that cage soon."

"Thank you..."

"No problem, Wendy...Take care." Wren grinned before she headed back to camp.

After the 'Save Henry' brigade persevered many times to lay siege to the Boys' camp, they finally succeeded as they knocked out the camp with a spell, including Wren and Felix, while Rumplestilitskin, Emma, Neal (Baelfire), and Regina made their way to SkullRock to stop Henry from giving Peter his heart. They failed because Henry gave the boy his heart, waking up the camp even though they were groggy and tied up together. Emma and the others tried to find out where Peter was, but at first, the Boys never told them, especially Felix. Then, the Boys cracked under the pressure once Emma promised to get the Boys and everyone else home to Storybrooke, giving up Peter's location while Felix protested. Wren snapped at Felix as she said, "It's over, Felix! Peter lied to us, and we can't trust him. I can't believe I actually trusted that snake!"

"Wren!"

"FELIX! Shut up already about Pan! He lied to us, so quit following him!"

Felix rolled his eyes with a huff as he shut his mouth, causing Wren to do the same as she looked towards Mr. Gold, "...Dark One, or Rumplestilitskin as you're called, kill the demon before he kills Felix and I!"

"Of course, dearie...He'll die at my hands before he can even say he's sorry..."

The 'good guy' group formulated a plan to save David, or Charming, with the water of Neverland's highest mountain, get off the island using the captured shadow, and capture Peter before heading back to Storybrooke. Once again, their plan worked as planned once again as Henry's heart was returned to his body, Peter was locked up in Pandora's box, and the group returned to Storybrooke safely.

However, things did not go as planned once the group made it back to Stroybrooke. For one, Felix didn't want to have anything to do with Wren, even love or care about his 'wife,' after she screamed at him, saying that his trust in Pan was a crock; this made Wren a little sad, considering the marriage lasted for twenty-eight years, but it worried her even more when that threat came upon her again. She tried to apologize to Felix on the boat and warn him of the threat, saying her own parents told her, but Felix didn't want to hear it. He was distraught at how easily his subordinates and wife were win over by these adult 'outsiders.' Wren dropped the conversation and scurried off in tears while Henry, Peter, handed Felix some food and told him of his plot to take over Storybrooke.

Second off, Peter had somehow switched bodies with Henry, which only complicated things. Peter was now being trusted by the 'good' group because he was 'Henry' while the real Henry, in Peter's body, was trapped inside Pandora's box. Wren called upon her parents to help her, and they tried to offer her as much solace as possible, but it was no use. She needed her husband and his comfort, she needed Felix! She needed him with an aching passion and longing, even after she had been betrayed by Pan and tossed to the curb like trash by Felix.

Third off, Pan had stolen a scroll from Regina, a scroll of great taboo and power. It was the same one that Regina used and it was a scroll that was to be feared. Pan was planning on destroying Storybrooke by re-enacting the curse that created Storybrooke, that way he could be its new ruler and make a new Neverland. When Wren heard of this, she wanted to help desperately, but what could she do? She had no magic skill, just mediumship, so what could she do? Then that's when she felt it...a heart being ripped from a body as a soul passed on to the next life. And not just any body, but the body of her lover and husband...Felix.

Wren raced to her husband, wind slapping her face and hair swaying against the trees and her body, hoping it was not too late. But once she reached Felix, it WAS too late. The curse had already been enacted, Pan was gone, and Felix was dead. As the sickly green clouds filled the sapphire skies, Wren's eyes filled with solemn tears of grief as she held her Felix close to her bosom and cried, "I'm sorry, Felix. I tried to save you, but my powers weren't enough...We had twenty-eight years together and you protected me, but I couldn't protect you in return...I'm sorry, Felix. I love you..." The cloud passed over them, and silence followed. However, nothing happened to Wren or Felix, even when the cloud changed from green to purple. Once the cloud disappeared into thin air, Wren was left alone on a dirt road holding Felix in her arms as she cried more. Crying would not bring Felix back, but Wren had lost everything to Doyle and Pan, two men she should've never trusted.

Wren continued to cry until her mother comforted her, "I'm sorry for your loss, Nightingale...You did love him so."

"I want him back. Those men took everyone I loved from me...first you, now Felix. I need him or else I can't go on."

"You can bring him back, you know?"

Wren sniffed as she asked, "What?"

"You can bring him back."

"How?"

Wren's father joined her mother as he explained, "If you love him enough, he will come back. He will be resurrected as a new man, but there is a catch to this gift. If one of you dies, the other dies too so you'll never be separated...Do you understand?"

"Yes, father. I want him back..."

"Then, what are you waiting for? Kiss him." Wren's mother replied as Wren kissed Felix's lips, tears streaming down her face onto his cheeks and eyelids before Wren backed away to see if this 'gift' really worked. All of a sudden, Felix sprung awake as he looked at Wren's face.

"...Nightingale?"

"Felix...You're okay."

"Where's Pan?"

"...Dead. The Dark One killed him. The curse was broken, but Emma and Henry were seperated from the others."

"Is this...Storybrooke?"

"It's gone, along with all is people. I don't know how we're still alive, but we are. If you thank anyone, it should be my parents. They helped save you..."

"Nightingale, I'm so sorry I didn't listen. I'm so stupid to even think that Pan cared-" Felix rambled on in tears of joy and regret as Wren pulled him close to her. Felix gave into the solace and allowed himself to be held, the whole scene looking like a mother comforting her child. Wren hushed Felix as she gingerly stroked his hair and cried silent tears, soothing him as she crooned, "Shh, it's okay now, Felix...It's over. Don't cry...We can always start a new life together, one where there are no masters or orders. A life where you and I have a family with lots of kids...What do you say?"

"...Well, as much as I'd like to trade a wife and kids for youth and freedom, I'd never trade you, not even for youth, because I love you and I've never regretted you. You were my angel and my saving grace...It's because of you that I'm alive right now, so I would gladly like to spend the rest of my life with you, even if we grow old and die. I love you, Nightingale..." Felix replied as Wren cried again, causing Felix to wipe her tears before the two headed off to their next destination: Home...

**I know this chapter may suck because it's rushed, but I wanted to go for a 'get-to-the-point' type of chapter here. Please let me know if I need to add some things or change this chapter all together. Next chapter, Felix and Wren have a married life together in the real world while Emma and Henry live in Boston. Please review and enjoy. Love you. :)**


	11. Epilogue- A Child Born from True Love

Chapter 11: Epilogue- A Child Born from True Love

Not long after the 'Pan' incident, Felix and Wren left the dark past behind to start a happy, mortal life together in the near future. Henry and Emma returned to Boston and lived a good life together as mother and son, never to remember the events that happened in Storybrooke. Felix and Wren, however, chose not to live in the woods, so they went by boat to London in the hope of seeing Wendy and the Darlings again. However, once in London, Wren began showing signs of 'something strange,' an illness maybe. She had the oddest diet since coming to London, food combinations that seemed disgusting to others if that information helps. She also slept all the time, even if she did no work other than laundry, cooking, or cleaning around the house (she was a housewife, after all), and she threw up every once in a while in the morning, leading Felix to believe that she was deathly ill. With no one else to turn to and no answers for Wren's sudden changes, Felix decided to take Wren with him and see someone with advanced medical knowledge.

Felix and Wren scoured the city, looking for anyone who knew the whereabouts of the Darlings. After many interrogations on the streets, they found a man who kindly gave them directions to the house where the Darlings lived. Felix and Wren went to the door and knocked with the golden door knockers as one of the inhabitants inside opened it. They looked at the couple in shock before gasping, "Wren Carter?! Is it really-"

"Wendy?! How lovely to see you again!" Wren replied as she and Wendy embraced like two girlfriends who hadn't met in a long time. The hug was tender and short-lived until Wendy saw Felux, trying to reach for a weapon by the door as Wren noticed and explained, "Wendy, don't hurt him! He's a good now, Pan and the shadow are dead. The Dark One killed them both."

"Are you sure?"

"We're still alive, aren't we? Please believe me..."

"...Okay, I trust you. What brings you to London?" Wendy asked as she returned to a kind, motherly nature, causing Felix to not be so embarrassed to ask about his wife's health, "Wendy, do you know anyone with advanced medical knowledge? Wren is sick and I don't have the skill to help her. She has something that I can't combat...Please, help her."

"...Come inside and I'll get my brothers. John knows medicine and he can help." Wendy smiled as she let the couple inside, locking the door behind her as she lead the couple into the living room where John and Michael were. At first, the brothers were going to attack Felix, but after Wendy and Wren convinced them that Pan and the Shadow were dead, the brothers listened to Felix. John interrogated Felix to figure out Wren's illness as he asked, "So, Felix, has there been any changes to Wren since coming to London?"

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"She has an odd diet."

"Do tell."

"She eats odd food combinations that are gross to me and others but pleasant to her For example, she favors eating red meat with fruit on top of it...She also gets tired easily, even when she doesn't do much around the house."

"Does she have a job in the city?"

"No, but I do. I work at the docks in the fish factory to support us...She also vomits in the morning even though she has no fever or any other signs of illness."

"I see...I think I have determined her illness. Come to my room and I'll show you what I mean." John replied as the gang followed him to his room. He requested that Wren lay down on the mattress while Felix held her hand to comfort her and Michael pulled out a white machine on wheels from a closet before handing it to John. Felix asked, "What is that?"

John held up a tube of clear, warm cream as he pulled up Wren's dress a little and placed the cream on her stomach, explaining, "This is ultrasound gel, this will make it easier for the machine to see what's inside her body that's making her ill...But, her illness is not even an illness. It's a great gift and it must run its course. She'll be fine, I promise, Felix."

"And the...white box?"

"Oh, this is an ultrasound machine. This will show me what's inside of her. It'll show me the object that's causing all of the changes to her body...This won't hurt her at all, so you two can relax." John replied as the couple took in a deep breath and let John examine the body. As he moved the 'joystick' up and down Wren's flat stomach, he stopped on a specific point as a heartbeat was heard. Everyone looked at the monitor and saw a small baby with a healthy heart beat inside of Wren, reaching their hand out into the open space as Wren looked at Felix, smiling, "We have a child, Felix. Our own baby..."

"I never thought it was possible."

"Oh, but it is," John cut in as he explained, "She's been able to bear children since she was a girl, but when she was sixteen, she came to Neverland. Neverland stopped her from having children, but since coming to our realm, your attempts succeeded. Before you came to Storybrooke, she has been with child and you didn't even realize it until now, but since you've been living in our realm, she has gone through her pregnancy...She looks to be in the first month of her second trimester, about four out of the nine months along."

Wren tried to wrap her head around the explanation as she gasped, "So, Felix and I...When we did that years ago for twenty-eight years, are you saying that I'm-"

"Yes, you're pregnant! Oh, I'm so happy for you two! Do you have a place to stay during your pregnancy?" Wendy joined in as Wren shook her head, "Only the streets."

"That's no place to raise a child. It'll die if you stay there...How about you live with us during your pregnancy and even beyond that, that way, you'll never be alone? What do you say?"

"...Are we even welcome?"

"Yes, of course. Now, you can use our old nursery as your child's room and you can stay in the extra bedroom upstairs. Oh, I'm so excited!" Wendy squeaked in delight as she and Wren went to the old nursery to discuss about the furniture, baby clothing, and other 'feminine' parts of the pregnancy while Felix and the brothers walked off to discuss 'other things.'

Each moment between Felix and the now pregnant Wren was tender, especially when Felix would find a great excuse to nuzzle up to Wren and hear the heart beat of his unborn child; this scene always brought tears to Wren's eyes and a smile to both of their faces. It didn't matter to them whether the child was male or female, just as long as it was healthy. Once Wren was ready to give birth, it caused her a lot of pain. She started screaming at the top of her soprano lungs as she gave birth to the child, squeezing Wendy and Felix's bare hands for dear life as she shouted things like, 'It hurts! You did this to me, you sexy Lost Boy!' or 'I love you but yet I hate you for making me go through all the pain!' Felix just listened to his wife ramble on as the bones in his hand actually began to crack until a great cry was heard. The couple saw a beautiful baby girl being held by the doctor, a.k.a. Doctor John Darling, as he helped Felix cut the umbilical cord. Then, a nurse placed a bracelet on the child's wrist and took her away for a moment to see if the baby was healthy before bringing her back as she tenderly wrapped the baby in a little pink blanket and handed her to Wren.

Wren stroked her baby's dirty blonde peach fuzz and looked into her big blue eyes as Felix sat behind his wife and took his newborn daughter from Wren when she handed her to the Lost Boy. Felix looked upon his daughter and almost cried at the sight, a child born from his and Wren's love, as he cradled the girl against his chest. Never in his life had he felt such joy in growing old to see his wife or daughter grow up happy and healthy as well as safe. He didn't care if he died, as long as his Wren and his daughter stayed safe. To keep his baby daughter safe, he and Wren decided, before the birth, to never tell their daughter about Neverland or about Pan and the Shadow. With this promise made, Felix and Wren tenderly held their daughter as the Darlings looked on and took pictures of the beautiful scene. After some careful thought, the couple decided to name their daughter, Nasya, which means 'Miracle of God.' Nasya was the reason for the group's success because a miracle was what helped the couple remain together, and Nasya was secretly that miracle, a miracle born from true love. After moments of rest for several days, Felix and Wren went back to the Darling house to raise their newborn daughter in London. They would live in the house with the Darlings for many years to come as all of them grew up and protected one another, forever until the end of time...

**_~Fin~_**


End file.
